


Unfocused, Blissed Out

by jemariel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom Castiel, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dean Winchester, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/pseuds/jemariel
Summary: “You’re both so beautiful,” Cas finds himself saying.Jimmy laughs a high snort of a laugh. “Whatever you say, asshole.”Dean slaps him lightly on the shoulder. “Way to ruin the moment, jerk.”But Cas just settles deeper into the pillows and around his lovers, smiling and content.





	Unfocused, Blissed Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).



> This was written because [Sharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) put the idea in my brain. 
> 
> I've never written dcj before. I've also never written a trans character before. So. Yes. Please be gentle lmao

“You’re so good for us,” Cas murmurs.

Another shiver runs over Dean’s body, following Cas’s hand from his hair, down to his shoulders, to the vibrator teasing all around his cock. He can see Dean pulling at the soft ropes securing his wrists to the headboard, his knees and ankles bound wide, squirming softly. Another touch with the vibrator sends a sharp tremor up Dean’s spine from hips, and he moans around Jimmy’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Jimmy moans, and pushes a little deeper. Dean moans again and his hips arch up, searching, searching. “Do that again.”

Cas squints at his twin and almost — almost — reprimands him for giving orders. Instead he pushes the vibe harder down on Dean’s cock, so that his hips snap up sharp and he cries out the best he can.

“Are you going to come?” Cas asks.

Dean nods frantically around Jimmy’s cock, biceps bulging with the strain of his pulling, at the same time as Jimmy moans “Fuck, not yet, but soon —”

“This isn’t about you, Jimmy,” Cas reminds him. Jimmy just whines and leans his arms on the headboard while he thrusts his cock, thick and shining with spit, between Dean’s lips.

Cas rubs the vibrator up and down Dean’s slit, over the stiff, slick little nub, and holds it there. Holds, presses, merciless as Dean tremors and quakes, one long high cry escaping as the tension in him snaps, and he melts, panting hard through his nose.

“So good,” Cas murmurs, pulling the vibrator to the side and leaning down to kiss Dean’s thigh, just above the ropes. He runs his free hand up Dean’s heaving stomach to his ribs, swiping once over Jimmy’s thigh and clenching ass, before tracing back down to tease the dampness between Dean’s thighs.

A subtle snapping sound and he looks up — Dean’s snapping his fingers, and Jimmy is already pulling out.

“Color?” Cas asks.

“Green. Real green,” Dean pants. “Put — put your fingers in me?”

“Which?”

“Front.”

Cas nods and kisses his thigh again, all up the cool length of it. He watches as Dean looks up at Jimmy, all dewy-eyed bliss and a tiny smile as Jimmy eases his cock back between his lips. It’s so, so satisfying, watching the full length of Jimmy’s cock disappear down Dean’s throat, Dean’s eyes sliding closed and hearing him moan like yes, this is where he belongs.

“Oh, fuck, baby, yeah,” Jimmy groans as he nudges deeper. They both know exactly how far they can go into Dean’s throat, and it’s farther than either of them expected at first. 

With Dean occupied again, Cas arrows three of his fingers toward Dean’s opening, sliding them inside as quick as he dares. He hears Dean moan, feels him clench and release around the stretch, and brings the vibrator back up to nudge at his cock.

It’s quick and hard and huge this time, an explosion that rocks Dean’s body so hard Jimmy has to pull out for fear of getting bitten. A stream of profanity falls from Dean’s lips as he writhes.

“Fuck,” he gasps, finally. “I’m sorry,” he says, and Cas almost asks what he’s sorry for, that was beautiful, but then Dean is reaching for Jimmy’s cock with his lips parted. Jimmy growls and shoves back in, and Cas becomes aware of the weight of his own erection between his legs for the first time in what feels like hours. He looks down and he’s almost surprised to see it there, red and dewy at the tip.

But he’ll deal with it later. His hands are busy.

The clenching hasn’t stopped around his fingers, and he moves them gently in and out through the rush of slick, crooking and seeking until Dean rides down hard on his hand. The vibrator is warm in his other hand when he brings it up to Dean’s cock, holding him down at the hip with his arm while he thrusts and teases.

“Jesus, Cas, I’m — not sure how much more I got in me,” Jimmy gasps, slim hips still jerking into Dean’s mouth.

“Are you close?” Cas asks, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Jimmy whimpers and nods against the headboard.

“Pull out,” Cas murmurs. “I want to see.”

Jimmy gives a few more helpless thrusts between Dean’s red, abused lips, then does as he’s told. Dean’s mouth stays open, stringing spit from his lips to Jimmy’s fat cock, and then Jimmy is jerking himself in tight, small motions, the head swelling obscenely and his hips twitching forward. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh — _fuck_ —” he moans as he spurts thick and white over Dean’s beautiful face, marking his lips, his chin, his cheeks, up to his hairline. Dean just keeps his eyes closed and opens wider to catch some on his tongue.

“Come here,” Cas growls at Jimmy.

“Gimme a second will ya?” he pants.

“No.”

“Fine, okay,” Jimmy grumbles as he flops his way down to the other end of the bed. Cas watches him, drops the vibrator briefly to grab his twin and pull him into a deep, hard kiss. It’s sloppy on Jimmy’s end, but that’s fine. 

“Take over,” Cas says, handing him the vibrator and easing his fingers out of Dean’s body. Dean shivers again and tries to clench his legs closed. Cas quickly checks that the ropes aren’t causing him trouble, then maneuvers himself up on Dean’s other side.

“Hi,” he says, and he’s so beautiful Cas can’t breathe. With come all over his face, sweaty and glowing, bright eyes and red lips and Cas has to kiss him. Has to. He leans down and swipes his tongue into Dean’s mouth, tasting come and sweat and _Dean_. He can tell the exact moment when Jimmy gets the vibrator back on him, because Dean’s mouth falls open under him and he can feel Dean’s body twist. He looks down and locks eyes with Jimmy, bright blue and grinning. 

“Three fingers,” Cas instructs.

“I know,” Jimmy says, and slips them inside. 

“Shit,” Dean moans before Cas slides his own cock into the perfect wet heat of his mouth. He’s barely been touched so far, so the silky glide of Dean’s lips and tongue is like diving into a cool lake all at once, lighting up his skin from his cheeks to his curling toes. For a long moment he just lets himself get lost there, taking his pleasure in Dean’s mouth, holding him in place by the back of his skull and nudging his cock into the tightness of his throat.

It’s the vibratto of Dean’s cries that brings him back to the moment, letting him breathe through his rocking, quivering orgasm, the kind that doesn’t really stop but just launches straight into the next one. Cas glances down to where Jimmy is playing with obvious glee, working his fingers hard and rubbing the vibrator all up and down Dean’s slit and dick. Dean trembles, twitches, and Cas watches with head of his cock just barely inside Dean’s slack lips. Jimmy cranks up the vibrator setting and Dean clenches down, arching up so hard one of the ropes starts to creak. Jimmy is relentless, pushing Dean harder than Cas would have, and Cas thinks he might have worked a fourth finger into him now — 

“Cas — please —” he hears from below, and when he looks down Dean is glancing between Cas’s eyes and his cock, lips open and begging to be filled.

Gorgeous.

Cas grabs the back of his head and Dean opens for his cock just in time. He pushes until he pops all the way in, seated to the hilt and Dean spasms just a little before relaxing around him. When he pulls out he can hear Dean’s continuous moans, punctuated with little huffs when Cas cuts off his air. He rolls his hips in and out, over and over in a sweet rhythm that has him burning bright.

God, he’s close already. He’s close, and he’s going to come in Dean’s throat while Dean comes and comes and comes around Jimmy’s fingers. He’s going to — 

It rolls over him like a thunderstorm, slow and silently oppressive until it’s suddenly explosive. He clenches his fingers at the back of Dean’s skull as he pulses, opening his eyes just a sliver to watch as Dean’s throat works to swallow all he can. A little dribbles out the side and Dean’s eyes flutter open, glazed and blissed out and absolutely adoring Cas doesn’t know what he’s done in this life to be worthy of this man’s trust, but his gratitude is endless. He lets his cock slip from Dean’s lips and he bends down to kiss away the white smears; Dean’s kisses are lazy and wet, his mouth overused, surely sore. 

“How come you got to come in his mouth?” Jimmy asks, a little petulant. From the sound of it he’s turned off the vibrator, but Dean’s slow-motion squirming tells Cas that he’s still got his fingers inside, bringing him down slow and gentle from his orgasmic high.

“Because one of us had to come on his face,” Cas murmurs, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

Dean laughs a little, still breathless, then says, “Speaking of, could one of you, uh…” 

“Jimmy?”

Jimmy rolls his eyes dramatically as he flops out of bed to get a washcloth, but when he brings it back over and starts to mop the come and sweat from Dean’s face, his hands are loving, gentle, and caring. A look of shared light passes between them, and Cas smiles, letting them have their moment as he starts to untie Dean’s legs. There are rope-patterned indents from where Dean was pulling on them, but no abrasion. He massages the joints anyway.

When he looks up again, Jimmy and Dean are nose to nose and giggling between little kisses. Joy bleeds through Cas’s chest to watch them, and he’s almost loathe to disturb them to get Dean’s wrists untied. As soon as they are, Dean wraps Jimmy up in his arms, hauling him close for a deeper round of kissing, and Cas settles on the pillows where he can watch. They look beautiful together. Maybe it’s narcissistic, but he loves watching Dean and Jimmy. It’s not even because he and Jimmy are identical, though. It’s two people he loves who love each other. What more could he ask for?

Once the kisses slow down to brushing noses and lingering sighs, Dean and Jimmy look up at him, their eyes bright blue and glowing green in the dim evening light. His breath gets stuck on an inhale. 

“You’re both so beautiful,” he finds himself saying.

Jimmy laughs a high snort of a laugh. “Whatever you say, asshole.”

Dean slaps him lightly on the shoulder. “Way to ruin the moment, jerk.”

But Cas just settles deeper into the pillows and around his lovers, smiling and content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](http://jemariel.tumblr.com) Here is a [rebloggable tumblr post](https://jemariel.tumblr.com/post/175573594401/reallyelegantsharkfish-liberation-on-ao3-dcj). And let me know what you think about this little experiment!!
> 
> PS The lovely Sharkfish wrote a fic based on the same premise (ALL HER FAULT ANYWAY) so.... [Go read it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169511)


End file.
